ideafandomcom-20200223-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2010's TV series)
This takes place after season 2 in the 2002 series in the same animation Plot After 6 months from the Snakeman war and the Fall of king hiss, Eternia is saved. Skeletor and his Counsle of Evil have a new lair in the wast land. Teela has her new outfit resembles to Wonder Womans and new characters. The King and Queen left Eternia on vacation where is safe and they won't be back until Skeletor is stopped Unaware they both were taken by and unkown entity in another Domension. There is also a romantic relationship between He-Man and Teela through out the show (simular to Superman and Lois lane's relationship). Somewhere, Skeletor breaks a sacred seel to keep dangerous mythica creatures away from eternia and he found the mystical Elixir of Schneidor, and with it, he can recruit new followers to destroy He-Man once and for all Characters Masters of the Universe/Defenders #He-Man (Cam Clarke): The series main protagonist. The Brave champion and hero of Eternia, He-Man battles Skeletor and the forces of evil to bring peace. As a decenfent to the King of Grayskull. Possessing superhuman strength, also demonstrated his immense strength by lifting mountains and icebergs, and hurling them far away to the desired target.His physical prowess is not limited to strength, he is also depicted as being extremely fast and acrobatic. And there were several instances in the original TV Series where He-Man was able to communicate and sense the presence of the Sorceress by telepathy. He has invurenerable skin and can leap long distances and has revealed that his identity was exposed to a regretful Teela! #*Prince Adam (Cam Clarke): He-Man's alter-ego as The Sorceress to take upon the identity of He-Man and the role of Eternia's defender #Teela (Lisa Ann Beley): The the daughter of an unknown solider and The Sorceress. She was adopted by Man-at-arms. Teela is portrayed much more like the headstrong teenager she is. Her hair is tied back in a very long and high ponytail and her wardrobe expands to include a war kilt instead. Teela Always made fun of Prince Adam (He-man) because in battle Adam would run away to turn in to He-man. She still teases or reprimands Adam for his apparent lack of courage and gumption while harboring an unspoken and unconsummated crush on his alter-ego, He-Man, and is still a very durable fighter in her own right. Her new outfit is a corset simular to wonder woman's and still has her bracers on her forearms. Soon she'll know Adams secret and falls in love with the worlds strongest man... He-Man, and she apologizes Adam after the way she treated him and she'll keep his secret in private. Lisa Ann Beley reprises her role as Teela once again. #Duncan/Man at Arms (Gary Chalk): Duncan, Man-At-Arms to the royal Eternian Court is not only a brave warrior but also an inventor and scientist. Mentor to the young Prince, he is one of the few who knows He-Man's true identity. Man-At-Arms served as one of King Randor's chief supporters, he realises that he is Teela's birth father and that the Sorceress lied about his fate! #Battle Cat/Cringer (Frank Welker): He-Man's faithful feline companion, a fighting armored tiger who carries him into battle. When He-Man is in the form of Prince Adam, Battle Cat is Cringer, the royal pet. Both Cringer and Battle Cat are green with golden stripes, yet nobody on Eternia seems to notice this similarity #Buzz-Off (Steven Blum): A humanoid bee and captain of the defense force of Andeenos in the 2002 version. He is considered a newcomer to the Masters of the Universe by Ram Man and, while loyal to the defenders of Eternia, is equally loyal to his Queen, at times using his free time to fetch honey berries for her. Buzz-Off tends to hold grudges, but his camaraderie with Stratos paved the way for peace between the peoples of Andreenos and Avion #'Man-E-Faces (Brian Bloom, John Kassir, 'and Troy Baker): the Three faced warrior made of steel and Iron! He was the first to Realize Adam's secret and wants answers from Man-At-Arms, about not trusting the Masters! #Sy-Klone (Liam O'Brien): A Master of the Universe with the power of the wind. He can generate whirlwinds with his legs, torso, and arms. Sy-Klone was recast as a mystic guardian of the Legacy Stones and the last defender of Anwat Gar, the Tibetan-Japanese-style temple that housed these stones. After destroying the stones, He-Man invited Sy-Klone to become a Master of the Universe. Sy-Klone's look resembles that of a stylized samurai; he tends to speak in proverbs, which irritates Teela from time to time #Mekaneck (Josh Keaton): A Master of the Universe with a telescoping neck that enables him to serve as a scout and do reconnaissance. Man-At-Arms is only shown repairing kinks and damage to Mekaneck's neck. #Orko (Jeff Bennett): magician from the parallel dimensional world of Trolla. his magic is much more controlled and successful, in several instances saving the day. The newer series attributes Orko's occasional ineptitude to the loss of his magic wand while saving 10-year-old Prince Adam upon arriving in Eternia. Orko moves around by levitating, Jeff Bennett states that he's using Petrie's accent for Orko! #Fisto (Travis Wilingham): A extra-strong warrior with an enlarged metal right hand. he is the last to join the Masters of the Universe and is revealed to be Man-At-Arms' older brother to Teela's surprise. The brothers became estranged during the Great Unrest, when Fisto allegedly deserted Randor's forces. Fisto came to the aid of He-Man and the Masters, using his giant fist to free them from the rocks that had entrapped them in a cave-in ("Web of Evil"); this act shattered his hand, which Man-At-Arms replaced with a larger, metallic hand. #Lizard Man (Tom Kenny): A Repton who was once a slave in the mines of Targa. He and his people; the Reptons live in the Cold Stone Mountain, which is he to resemble a great reptilian head. He is enhanced technology of the rumored Cosmic Enforcers, Lizard Man boast Tremendous agility and strength evan for a Repton thanks to his organic solar fins feeding him power. He's a good comedian #Sala-Man-Dor (Greg Ellis) : A Repton scientist and arciver and Lizard Man's friend. He simular to Zippeau from Dinotopia. #Stratos (James Horan): one of the Masters of the Universe. He has the power of flight and energy projection. He lives in the kingdom of Avion (pronounced AY-vee-on) and is the leader of the winged humanoids. His entire race was flightless until a magical staff gave them wings and the power of flight. The people of Avion use rocket packs for increased speed and navigation. During battle, they also carry rocket launchers and bombs. Avion has had clashes with the people of Andrynos (the bee people) but, thanks to Stratos and Andrynos captain Buzz-off working together as Masters of the Universe, there is peace between the two peoples #Roboto (Bumber Robinson): the robot Master of the Universe. He was designed by Man-At-Arms as a chess-playing robot, who upgrades his body and his knowledge database into that of a fighter in order to assist in the defense of the Eternian palace. Roboto is seen as an unwanted and unskilled pest by Teela, until Roboto sacrifices himself to protect the Masters of the Universe. Man-At-Arms rebuilds him, and Roboto is finally accepted by Teela #Mossman (Diedrich Bader): a plant-based hero who can manipulate plant matter, causing flowers to grow but also causing tidal waves of moss and vegetation. In the 2002 series, Moss Man is a quiet pastoral type who resides in the Eternian forests. Although invited to join the Masters of the Universe by He-Man, Man chooses to retain his position as the guardian of Eternia's flora but agrees to help the Masters whenever he can. #Ram-Man (Fred Tatasciore): a stocky warrior with poor verbal skills whose chief method of attack/defense involves using his head as a battering ram (hence the name). He enjoys fishing, is afraid of the dark, and is unswerving loyal to the Masters of the Universe, at times questioning the loyalty of newer Masters such as Buzz-off. #Rana (Tara Sands): The Princess of Oberon and Dakkon's sister. . After the Slave pits of Targa saga, she became the Master's nem member. She has good tracking skills #Doodon/Extendar (Phil LaMarr): The Tower of Power and Master of Extension. He's a new member of the Masters and also a member of the Keepers of the Sun #Rio Blast (Dee Bradley Baker): An Eternian gunslinger with weapons hidden in his body. He wears a cowboy style and a western accent #Lieutenant Andra (Emmanuelle Chiqui): A though native to the Kingdom of Dyperia, Andra came to the rescue of King Randor of Eternos during the battle with Skeletor. Honored with her fearless services, she joined the Eternian Guard as Lieutenant, where she worked alongside Teela, Duncan, Man-At-Arms and the Masters of the Universe. #Clamp Champ (Bumper Robinson): A royal guardsman with a gigantic clamp as his primary weapon. He's a new member of the Masters and grew inspired to He-Man #Kittrina (Jennifer Hale): Descended from the Felisian pride who helped build the awesom Central Tower, Kittrina is a skilled and cunning warrior with almost unrivaled agility and prowess. Despite taking her role as protector seriously, she often defies her leaders' fomalities and expectations, evan her own grandfather, Lord Paw, whom she likes to quarrel. Yet her resolves knws no equal. Though hard to impress, Kittrina respects He-Man and his steed the Mighty Battle Cat and joined the Masters of the Universe. #She-Ra (Ashleigh Ball): The Princess of Power and He-Man's sister #*Adora (Ashleigh Ball): She-Ra's alter-ego Supporting Characters *Sorceress of Castle Grayskull (Nicole Oliver): the mystic guardian of Castle Grayskull. It is she who bestows on Prince Adam the power to become He-Man. In the original animated series, the Sorceress cannot leave the castle for very long, or she will revert to her falcon form, Zoar. *Zoey (Tara Strong): One of Teela's friends. She has purple long hair and has hazel eyes. *Clair (Andrea Baker): One of Teela's friends *Dwan (Kari Wahlgren): One of Teela's friends who thinks that she likes He-Man *Melaktha (Kirk Thornton): A royal archaeologist *Mallek (Yori Lowenthal): An old friend of Adam and Teela and a wizard in training *Dekker (Tony Todd): An old friend of Duncan *Scales (John DiMaggio): General of the Repton Army and bodyguard of King Pythos *Keepers of the Sun/Sunkeepers **Soldon (Jonathan Adams): Father of Dodon and Theydon and leader of the Sunkeepers **Theydon (Brian Dobson): Extendar's adopted repton brother and a member of the Keepers of the Sun. ** *Zodak (Khary Payton): *Dakkon (Daniel Riordan): Adopted Prince of Oberon, Dekker befriended Adam and teela since they were children studying the City of Wisdom. *Maybella Star () *Gryphon (David Kaye): He is a mystical creature that has a body of a lion and head and wings of an eagle. He' does not look like the others in the dark hemeshpere The Eternian Council #King Randor (Travis Willingham): Adam's father and Ruler of Eternia #Queen Marlena (Nicole Oliver): #Chief Carnivus (Paul Dobson): leader of the Qadians #Lord Dactys (Corey Burton): leader of the Speleans and a friend of Randor #Ceratus (William Morgan Shepard): Leader of the Caligar of Sub-Eternia #Queen Andreeno (Cree Summer): Queen of the Andreenids and Buzz-Off's successor #King Helios (Robin Atkin Downes): King of the Fire people and another new member of the Eternian Council #King Pythos (Michael Dobson): King of the Reptons and now a new member of the Eternian Council against Skeletor's rain of terror #Chancellor Gryphnar (Kevin Michael Richardson): represetive of the Manotaurs who had doubts of He-Man's actions #Kulatak Elder (): Leader of Kulataks in the mystic mountains #Emperor Leon (Dante Basco): The young heir to the empery of majestic Anwat-Gar in ancient times, Leon was raised by his teacher Consul-Ari and noble knights. However, the tretcherous Jitso, and ambitious general murdered Leon's father Emperor Simbar and most of his vassals in his honorless coup. #King Thales (Troy Baker): King of Oberon and Rana's father who became a new member of the Eternian Council #Granamyr (Keith Szarabajka): The oldest and wisest of the dragons of Darksmoke, an ancient dragon kingdom on Eternia. Granamyr greatly distrusts humans after a great war between the dragons and humans centuries ago, but he strongly respects He-Man, who convinces him there is still some hope for humankind. Granamyr is one of the most powerful magic users on Eternia and apparently possesses such extraordinary power that even Skeletor dares not challenge him. Council of Evil/Evil Warriors *Skeletor (Malcolm McDowell):Skeletor was formerly a warlord named Keldor who had trained in the dark arts. He gathered a small band of warriors to attack the Hall of Wisdom. They encountered resistance from Captain Randor and his officers; Keldor fought Randor personally, wielding two swords with astounding proficiency, but when Randor disarmed him, Keldor threw a vial of acid at him. Randor deflected it with his shield, and the acid splashed on Keldor's face. Kronis called the retreat, and Evil-Lyn took Keldor to Hordak's sanctuary, where Keldor summoned Hordak to save his life. Keldor agreed to pay whatever price Hordak wished for his life, and Hordak transformed him, stripping the damaged tissues from his skull and dubbing him Skeletor; Keldor's head had been completely stripped of soft tissues, leaving only a floating skull. When Keldor saw his new appearance, he laughed maniacally; the incident perhaps shattering whatever sanity he had left. Hordak can also apparently speak to Skeletor from Despondos through telepathy which also causes Skeletor great pain, it was revealed that he already knows He-Man's secret and was waiting for He-Man's lack of Trust to be his undoing!. McDowell states having Openheimer and Brian Dobson's accent! *Panthor (N/A): *Evil Lyn (Vannesa Marshall): Skeletor' second-in-command *Beastman (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Goat Man (Jeff Bennett): Beastman's loyal minion *Tri-Klops (Nolan North): A 3-eyed inventor, with some cybernetic features to his appearance. His eyes, which are on a rotating visor around his head, have different abilities in different versions; one common ability is the power to see through solid objects, also shoot laser beams **Screeech (N/A): A cyborg falcon who replaced Tri-klop's Doom Seeker since adam stoll it from him *Clawful (Rick D. Wasserman): He is a member of the Evil Warriors, he appears to be a hybrid between a man and a crab or lobster, with large, sharp claws that can crush the life out of his opponents. In most media, his right claw is extra large and thus achieves an extra-deadly grip.Rather than being one of Skeletor's more intelligent and responsible villains, Clawful is presented as being the stupidest and most bumbling of them all, used purely for comedy value without the faintest hint of intelligence. Although he appears frequently throughout the series, his roles are generally very minimal, only serving to contribute the occasional comical moment with his dim-witted statements and bunglings of schemes *Whiplash (Dave Fennoy): A Caligar, one of the Sub-Ternia races and an outcast, whose tail is a formidable weapon *Two-Bad (Maurice LaMarche and John DiMaggio): *Catra (Grey Delisle): A former member of Hordak's hord and the arch enemy of She-Ra. *Trap Jaw (Rick D. Wasserman):Originally a minion of Keldor named Kronis, he was badly injured in an attempt to overthrow Skeletor. He was then rebuilt into a cyborg by replacing his damaged humanoid arm and jaw with mechanical parts, renaming himself Trap Jaw. *Webstor (Robin Atkin Downes): An Arachna, a spider-like race, enemies of the Andreenids. He can spin webs, has spider-like legs sprouting from his back, and multiple eyes. He was killed by the snake men and resurected by Evil Lyn *Scare Glow (Mark Oliver): In life, Karak Nul was a shifty bounty hunter obsessed with legends that within the mysterious Castle Grayskull, lay the power to become Master of the Universe. After years attempting to break into the ancient fortress, he was destroyed by the Castle's protectors when his quest nearly destroyed Eternia. In death, he was cursed and banished into the Void, forever chained to his past crimes in the Afterlife. . With the power of his Scythe of Doom, he can conjure Skeleton warriors, shadow wraiths carring swords & staffs and summon zombies *Blastar (Udo Kier): An intergalactic gunslinger and former Marshal himself, and the man who had taken Rio’s right hand. He is also the *Slavemaster (Peter Stormare): *Vakko (Lance Henrikson): *Stinkor (Dee Bradley Baker): *Blast-Attack (Dee Bradley Baker): A robotic warrior built as a walking time bomb. After a set period of time, he will explode and cause immense damage before reforming *Count Marzo (Michael Donovan): A powerful sorcerer who has lived for thousands of years with no greater desire than to become King of Eternia. He concocts his evil schemes more subtly than most villains and often entices children, and at times, naive Masters of the Universe like Mekaneck, into aiding his plots *Draego-Man (Vincent Tong): A magical half human/half dragon creation of the Great Black Wizard, Draekonis, Draego-Man fought King Greyskull and the Snake Men during the Great War on behalf of the Dragons of Darksmoke. However, he was shunned by Granamyr as an abomination and destroyed his creator, Draego-Man instead allied himself to the free people of Eternia. When the wars ended, He unwilling to make peace with the dragons who spured him, he retreated to the Caverns of Rakash in exile and fell into a deep hybernation until he rousted and found by Skeletor with the use of the Dragon Pearl, a talismen once owned by Draekonis, to master the Eternian dragons and drive them against King Randor's Royal Palace. Skeletor offered him to join his forces instead, he wishes to explore eternia and tries to refresh his memory by visiting Catsle Grayskull and the Sorceress. . He can breathe fire, shoot fire balls from his mouth and has superhuman streangth that can match He-man's. *Jitsu (Keone Young): An an Eternian martial artist with a powerful, enlarged golden right hand which he uses to perform strong karate chops and punches. He is also a master swordsman, and is often considered to become the rival of Heroic Warrior Fisto. He is Ninjor's Sensie for his teachings. He was once warlord of Anwat Gar until He-Man defeated him and threw him to the dark hemisphere and eventually joined Skeletor and his minions. *Ninjor (James Sie): A new member of the Evil Warriors; and Jitsu's loyal student in training where ever his master goes, Ninjor follows. Ninjor's key abilities are revealed to be stealth and silence, a shadow warrior with the ability to launch attacks against his opponents unseen, springing upon them unexpectedly out of the shadows. He's train in the art of Ninjitsu. *The Dragon Shadow Clan: Jitsu's loyal assassins **Habu (Steven Blum): A snakeman who leaps over the weapon holders with uncanny agility. He was once a part of King Hiss's minions **Yin & Yang (Lauren Tom): Blind twin sisters **Daikon (Andrew Francis): **Judo (Eric Bauza): *Mer-Man (Nolan North): *Spikor (Fred Tatasciore): After acquiringa small amount of the infamous elixir *Icer (Troy Baker): He is an evil warrior who serves as Skeletor's northern agent who resides in the Arctic-like northern regions of Eternia. He has an eskimo-like appearance, with a furry hood, and has an ice-blue body which appears to His powers are to freeze any living being simply by touching them, as well as being able to melt himself into a water puddle in order to travel under closed doors and various surfaces. He can also camouflage himself into icy surroundings, and has power over ice and snow. His main weakness is that he is unable to withstand heat. *Evilseed (Don Brown): A toxic and hateful being, Evilseed spurns the balance between flora and fauna, seeking to crush the animal kingdom and pave the way for a world dominated by his own voracious plant life. He soon join the Couci of Evil to destroy Mossman. *Saurod (John DiMaggio): a reptilian villain, a lizard-like creature wearing a metal mask and helmet, his torso covered. *Faker (Cam Clarke (1st) Brian Bloom (2nd)): A cybernetic replica of He-Man built by Skeletor, Tri-Klops and Spikor. His purpose was to fool the Masters of the Universe to think He-Man betrayed them and overtrown Randor by attacking them. Soon his synthetic skin covering his metallic body was torn by Man-at-Arms before he crippled his back, riight arm and left leg *Giant Trio **Adzar (Gary Anthony Williams) : A purple skinned giant **Belzar (John DiMaggio): A green skinned giant **Chadzar (Travis Willingham): A red skinned giant *Shezar (Tera Strong): Shezar came to eternia on her vessll, the Black Pearl after the great war destroyed her under sea kingdom. Uninterested in peacful coexistance with the indingenous "inferior" Eternians, she planed to use her sacred Orb of Oceans to flood all land and turn Eternia in a world engulfed by water. Her orb was soon destroyed by He-man swimmed to the dark hemishpere and quickly joined forces with Skeletor to get revenge on He-Man for shattering her lovely orb. Shezar can transform herself into a monsterous leviathan and creates terrifying illusions. Other Villains *Atlas (Xander Berkeley): A former famous hero of Eternia and Teela's ex-boy friend. He wears a armed suit that was created by the cosmic enforcers and it has a faceplate helmet. His suits grants the strength and abilities as He-Man's and it's weaponry includes: *Blade (Troy Baker): a master swordsman and bounty hunter. However, he has a habit of collecting swords from other swordsmen hes defeated as he shows interest in He-Man's sword. He and the other Bounty Hunters work together as a gang. He and his gang were hired by Skeletor to bring He-man down *Zix: (James Arnold Taylor): A former mercenary who lost his arms and replaced them with robotic matallic arms capable of use electrokinesis and covert into hand blasts when truned into a bounty hunter to take down He-Man. He Perverted, which he always hanging out with very attractive girls *Fang-Man (Jim Cummings): A humanoid Lizard/snake hybrid who is a bounty hunter working with Blade as the muscle. *Blitz (Daran Norris): A man who wears a hi-tech armor that give him weapons, strength, flight and speed. He shows interes with weapons and technology *Brawler (Dee Bradley Baker): A another bunte and Fang-Man's best friend. He has a large chaind mace as his last resort. He can also *Quazel (Jeff Bennett): A Robot who was built by Blitz as his assistant. He's the cevil counterpart of Roboto and he can shapeshift into 4 different modes: Stealth, Investigate, Combat, and Battle. *Dr. Evo (Peter MacNicol): A short man who is Blade's best hacker of breaking into secure places. He has six metallic tentacles simular and resembles Doctor Octopus and their metal is so stronge and thick evan He-Man or Battlecat can't break them. During the battle with He-Man. he injected a sleeping agent into Battlecat'blood stream, causing him to fall in a deep sleep for 8 hrs to bey Blade enough time to seizing He-Man's sword *Spydar: a giant robotic spider built by Tri-Klops on Skeletor's plan *Bronzel (Eric Bauza): A Iron villain that can control different types of metel. *Shadowing (Troy Baker): A malevolent and powerful dragon from Darksmoke. He was banished into the Realm of Demons by Granamyr centuries ago, but is freed from his imprisonment by Skeletor who wants Shadow Wing to help him take revenge on He-Man. Shadow Wing Refuses to join forces with him as he entends to destroy He-man himself. *Lodar (Richard Epcar): A Slave Master. Once a Cosmic Enforcer, he was corrupted by the power of darkness and lost his neutrality. *Lodar's Minions: Foot soldiers *Dragon Lady (Susanne Blakeslee) : A female Dragon who remarks to the Sorceress that Secrets will be the undoing of Eternia! *Hordak (Ron Perlman) * Snake Men #King Hiss (Corey Burton): Leader of the Snakemen and resurected by Rattlor using the legendary Liquid of Life. #Empresss (Susanne Blakeslee) : King Hiss's new queen of the Snake Men #Rattlor (Kevin Michael Richardson): General of the Snake Men army #Kobra Kahn (Mark Hamill): #Ssssqueeze (Brian Dobson): #Gorganna (Mona Marshall): #Tounge Lashor (John DiMaggio): #Slithor (Dee Bradley Baker): #Vipera (Kathleen Barr): #Boa Whip (Jeffery Combs): #Copperhead (David Sobolov) : #Scale Tail (Phil LaMarr): #Wraptor (Troy Baker): #Ssskins: #Cought-N-Mouth (Brian Drummond): #Snakemen Warriors (Various) Locations *Eternia **Castle Greyskull **Enternos *Snake Mountain *Anwat Gar *Targul *Dark Hemosphere﻿ Episodes #Framed, Part 1: He-man stopped a sea monster as Teela watches him from a long point of view, looking at his muscular body "Nice Job". Meanwhile Skeletor has recruited Spikor to help him "I have an intersting idea to destroy this He-man!" "And what is that?" "A clone." soon he and Tri-Clops created Faker, a repleca from He-man's DNA with a plan to think He-Man betrays Eternia and his own friends will have no choise but to destroy him. Buzz-Off and Man-E-Faces are on patrol when they saw He-Man on the otherside of the dark tunnel then he started to attack them. Before they escaped the manage to put a tracking device on the back off his belt. Meanwhile, Adam was doing a little hand to hand combat with Teela not knowing that she has her new outfit then he had a conversation with her until they saw Buzz and Man-E-Faces badley injured "What happend to Buzzand?" "[Guard 1 They were outside we found them. They're in a bad shape" "at Arms Buzz, who did this to you and Manny? Was it Skeletor's forces" "groans He-Man...caughs attacked us!" "Mekaneck What?!" Duncan looks back at Adam "Whispers That's impossiple." then he and Adam walked away and talked "Adam Duncan,I didnt..." "I know. You were with me all morning. I have to go to see the Sorceress about this". Meanwhile Spikor tells Skeletor that Faker has attack two of the Masters "Excellent! but not good enough." "Master?" "If we want to let the Masters know that He-man betrayed their trust, we need to go for the leader." "Who, sir" "Man-at-Arms!" "(hmp) He's no match for Faker! For that, i'll show you!". Meanwhile at Catsle GreySkull, Duncan speeks with the Sorceress "Buzz-Off said that he and Many were attacked by.." "No.. I fear that this wasn't He-Man's doing but someone else who has He-Man's appearence". Then Man-At-Arms went to investigate then he saw a doom seaker (which has a camara and controlled by adam) "Don't worry it's just me controlling one of Tri-clop's doom seekers. Pretty coll, huh?" "Next time, adam. tell me sooner when you take something from Skeletor" "Sorry" unnoticed, Teela floows him by sneaking un the bushes in the jungle and as he walks by, a huge boulder rolls twords him and dodges it and it came from He-man(Faker) and standing on a rock is Tri-vlops Spikor as he introduced himself to Duncan and his creation, Faker "So you must the one who attacked Buzz and Many by your andriod!" "Heh, He may be a robot, but he has all of He-Man's abilities, strength, agility and more. He will make He-man the villain and my master will be s pleased" "I should have known Skeletor put you up to this." "It quit simple realy, once Faker is finish with you, your prescious Masters of the Universe will have no other choice to destroy your traitorus ally to keep Eternia safe" "I'm not going to let you or Skeletor get away with this" "Im afriad i've alread had. Faker, DESTROY HIM!!!" Teela heard everything Faker said and watch Man-At-Arms fighting He-Man's imposter. Duncan blast at Faker but they bounce of him and he dodge the punch and as the fight he causes a rock slide hoping it would crush Faker "(Panting) It's over now lets talk." "Think again (as he points behind him)" Faker's fist punched though the rubble and his skin covering was torn away the surprised Spikor to act "Finish him, quickly, before he calls for reinforcements." Faker punshed and broke one Duncan's left rib and crushed the communicator out of his hand then threw him against the wall and stomped on his mace then he picks him up and throws him back and forth and punches him in the chest, shattering his armor and with a finishing blow, he slams him into the hard ground! Teela gasped and Adam saw everything on the Doom Seeker and Spikor sees it and destroys it before the video shows He-man innocents "Ah, Man! I gotta get to Greyskull!". Spikor congradulates Faker and the both leave Man-at-Arms lying on the grund in brutal pain and leave him as a message that He-Man has gone to far then went back to reprot to Skeletor. #Framed, Part 2: Adam got to Greyskul and the Sorceress inform of the situation and tells that him that since his imposter has attacked duncan, his own allies have turned against him but Adam requested that he can's just stay here doing nothing he has to clear his name #Wasteland: After Teela learned the Truth, went into Regret, She goes into the wastelands for thoughts, Back at Grayskull, the Sorceress realizes that Secrets aren't the answer to all problems! Then what the Sorceress does not know that she is losing her powers,. and the council members arive in ghost form stating "Secrets are best kept if it involves trust, but you lacked Trust, and force Adam to lack as well!", meanwhile Teela was gaining her powers as well, and starts to know who adam truly is in the meantime. #Meltdown: #Dangers of Diplomacy: # # # #Deep Freeze:When a cold warrior, Icer, recruited by Skeletor, he creats a blizzard #Adam's Decision: While Skeletor hires a group of Bounty Hunters, Blade, Zix, Fang-Man, Brawler, Blitz, Evo and Dreadnot and he wants to pay them to defeat He-Man for his sword. Meanwhile Adam was wonder if Teela has known about his secret but she hasn't yet Then Orko came "What was that, Adam?" "Nothing, I'll just meet up with Man-At-Arms at the Market" then He and all the masters were at a celebration with their new members, Extendar and Clamp-Champ "i am honored." #Hard Knocks: #Attack of Blast-Attack: #Dragons of Darksmoke: #The Return of Shadowing: When #Outpost: #Grand Vision: #The Fire-Breating Menace: After Skeletor and his minions where searching the Caverns of Rakash, Trap-Jaw found a creature in hybernation and Skeletor used a mystical talisman known as the Dragon Pearl to melt the ice and the Dragon-like creature soon awakens from his long dorment sleep "(groans)Wh... where am i? Who are you" "I am Skeletor, overlord ofEvil o #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? # #Slithering Revenge Part 1: When Trivia